Question: Complete the equations below. $3.64 \div 7 =$
Answer: Let's turn $3.64$ into hundredths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ $.$ $6$ $4$ $3.64 = 364\text{ hundredths}$ Now, lets divide our hundredths by the whole number. $364\text{ hundredths}\div7 = 52\text{ hundredths}$ Last, let's convert $52\text{ hundredths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $5$ $2$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 3.64 \div 7 &=364 \text{ hundredths}\div 7\\\\ 3.64 \div 7 &= 52 \text{ hundredths}\\\\ 3.64 \div 7 &=0.52 \end{aligned}$